


Chateau

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En route by train to a chateau in France, Kurt meets a pleasant young man who's not quite what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chateau

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2014, Day Two: Balance

Kurt’s attempts to balance his backpack and sewing case on the handlebars of his bicycle were met with minimal success. He struggled onto the train as the whistle blew. The doors closed. He lurched sideways.

He was relieved to feel a hand at his elbow, another on the bike.

“Merci,” he murmured.

The boy smiled. “De rien.”

Kurt studied him. “You’re… American.”

“Oui,” said the boy. “I mean, yes.” His face fell. “I can’t believe my accent’s that terrible.”

“No! It’s fine.”

“It took you two words.”

“I’m homesick. I was clutching at straws.”

“I understand. So. A fellow American. Will you sit with me?”

Kurt generally avoided conversation with strangers, American or not. But he hardly hesitated before sitting. Somehow the boy’s bright eyes and bowtie were impossible to resist.

“Where are you headed?” the boy asked.

“That’s a long and tragic story,” sighed Kurt. 

“Tell me.”

So Kurt told him about his break up in England, his move to Paris, the success of One Three Hill.

“Now Elliot’s disappeared on some yoga retreat and Dani’s found the perfect pot-dealer-slash-girlfriend and… my dad’s not well. But to go home I need money.” Kurt fell silent.

“And?” The boy looked so appealing and interested that Kurt continued.

“My friend Unique’s boyfriend is BFFs with some French prince. They were blazer-clad schoolboys together. This prince’s cousin is getting married and an accident happened. They need a singer. They need a dressmaker. I’m desperate. I said I’d do both.”

“So you’re travelling to this prince’s home.”

“Chateau.”

“Right. To stay until the wedding.”

“Yes. I mean, I’m beginning to suspect this cousin is a bridezilla. What kind of accident takes out a singer and a dressmaker?”

“Sounds like Rachel.”

“Wait.” Kurt’s stomach twisted. He stood. “I didn’t tell you the cousin’s name.”

The boy was horrified. “Oh no! Please sit down.”

Kurt stayed standing. The boy said, “…It turns out I’m the French prince.”

“You’re Blaine?” Kurt was stunned. But he couldn’t say he was unhappy with this development.

“Yes.”

“You’re American.”

“Well, not entirely. I’ve lived most of my life there. Hence the terrible accent.”

“Oh.”

“But I was so entranced by- sorry I should have said earlier.” Blaine met Kurt’s eyes. “Please say you’re still coming.” He placed a hand on Kurt’s arm. All the air on the train was gone.

“Yes,” Kurt said.

Blaine beamed. Everything seemed perfectly aligned.


End file.
